


Lockers

by Gage



Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Some fun on the clock with his man...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554577
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> Yah know the scenarios that just pop in your head at the most inappropriate times? Yeah, this is that. Huge thanks to my beta Sara, and the awesome group on the 9-1-1 discord!

* * *

Of all the ways Eddie enjoyed seeing Buck come apart, this was one of his favorites. His head was thrown back against the locker room walls, eyes half-closed and kiss-swollen lips open, releasing the most erotic sounds Eddie had ever heard. Here they were, separated by inches, hand inside the front of Buck’s pants and fingers wrapped around his dick. He had no idea how long they'd been at this— honestly he only came here to shower but found Buck starting to undress. It’s not Eddie’s fault that one or two short kisses turned into… long, slow, deep ones. Next thing he knows, they’re here, Eddie’s hand going from long loose strokes to gripping pulls. His free hand had intercepted Buck’s left-hand several times before he could cover those beautiful noises. He didn’t want them to get caught, but _ man _, covering those sounds was a crime. So, if he had to swallow some of the more high pitched whimpers with a slide of his tongue, Eddie wasn't about to complain.

“Fuck… Eddie, man, I need…”

Eddie watches Buck swallow down hard and can’t help but lean forward, tongue sliding out against pale skin. He leaves a wet trail upwards and whispers into his ear, “Need what?” He revels in the way he can feel Buck’s body tremble— loves the way his hands come away from the wall, and up to grab at his arms.

“I need…”

Eddie can’t help the smirk that graces his lips, and as he tightens his grip a little more, he presses a kiss to Buck’s throat. He feels that hot flash of _ want _ go through his own body at the sound that escapes the other man’s mouth. That low drawn-out moan is music to his ears.

“Ed… Eddie, _ please _.”

“Please what…?”

Buck huffs out a laugh, head dropping forward onto Eddie’s shoulder.

“I can’t…”

Oh, but he _ can _. Eddie knows he could hold out longer if he were to try, but he shouldn’t if they don’t want to get caught. He raises his free hand, caressing Buck’s wet hair for a few seconds before pressing a kiss to his damp cheek, then another to the corner of his lips, tongue slipping out just enough to get Buck to open his mouth and… there it is. That low desperate gasp. Eddie slides that same hand down his back and into his already open pants, pushing them further down, cupping his ass and hauling him forward. There’s no slowing down now. Buck’s grasping the back of his shirt as if holding on for life. And if Eddie’s grip on his dick turns a little harder, and faster… Well, who can blame him? Swallowing those loud cries is possibly his favorite part of all, or maybe it’s this— the way he can feel Buck’s fingernails digging into his back through his shirt or the way he breaks their kiss taking deep heavy breaths. The way Buck’s eyes seem to darken before shutting tight. Buck’s mouth opens and before he can let out another sound, he’s diving forward into Eddie’s neck, teeth sinking into the skin and biting down hard. It's that gut-punching cry Buck tries to hold onto when he comes that has Eddie losing it. 

When he finally opens his eyes, it’s to the most beautiful sight in the world: Buck, head thrown back against the locker room walls, eyes closed, and his lips sliding into a sated smile. Eddie can’t help but lean forward, pressing a soft kiss against that mouth. 

Buck finally opens his eyes, looking down at him. “I thought you said we couldn’t do this at work?” 

“Consider it an early birthday present.” He presses one last kiss to Buck’s lips before extracting himself from that warm body and walking backward in the direction of the showers, a sly smile on his face. 

“You’re kidding right?” Buck has that cute frown on his face. 

Eddie shrugs and turns around not even bothering to hide his laughter. He can let Buck wonder for another couple of weeks. That’s what he gets for leaving what’s going to undoubtedly be the worse hickey in the world. Goddamn, his man could do damage. 


End file.
